BLDC motors (also known as electronically commutated or “ECM” motors) are becoming more prevalent in industries that typically did not use BLDC motors. For example, the need for increased efficiency in the heating and air conditioning market has led to the use of BLDC motors for powering the blower in heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning systems (referred to herein as HVAC systems). An HVAC system is one example of an air-movement system. Other example air-movement systems include furnaces, heat pumps, blowers for gas-fired appliances (e.g., a gas water heater), etc.
Generally, BLDC motors are synchronous electric motors powered by direct-current (“DC”) electricity and have electronic commutation, rather than mechanical commutators and brushes. Further, BLDC motors include a rotor having a plurality of magnetic poles (e.g., a plurality of poles produced with permanent magnets) of alternating polarity disposed on a surface of a rotor core, and a stator that receives electrical power and produces a magnetic field in response thereto. The magnetic field of the stator interacts with a magnetic field of the rotor to cause movement of the rotor.